Crystallize Lens
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Dari sebuah lensa mata/Hal yang maya menjadi nyata/Dan hal yang nyata menjadi maya/ NaruHina/ Ambigu/ RnR Please! :3


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Crystallize Lens ©**** Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/Mystery**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Drabble, Words of fiction: 683, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write..._**

**NaruHina**

**.**

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**Crystallize Lens**

.

.

_Dari sebuah lensa mata  
Hal yang maya menjadi nyata  
Dan hal yang nyata menjadi maya_

_._

_._

Air kolam yang beriak membiaskan pantulan maya dari seorang gadis, membuat figurnya menjadi _abstrak_. Sepersekian detik setelahnya air kolam itu kembali tenang, menampilkan sebuah sosok gadis besurai _indigo_ dan beriris _ametysth_ yang memandang sayu air kolam. Tidak ada sesuatupun yang gadis itu kerjakan di pinggir kolam tersebut, melainkan hanya memandangi air kolam dengan kehampaan.

Mungkin karena ia lelah atau bahkan terlalu lelah untuk memandangi air kolam itu terus menerus, ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan _atensi_ lensanya ke _direksi_ yang berlainan. Dan _atensi_nya kemudian terkunci pada suatu sosok yang tersenyum jahil kepadanya, dahi gadis itu mengernyit. Ia ragu apakah sosok itu maya ataukah nyata, berkali-kali pertanyaan ia berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

Tapi seakan sosok itu menjawab segala pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya, sosok itu kemudian menarik nakal pergelangan ramping gadis itu. Sedikit tersentak kaget memang gadis manis itu, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum bahagia. Sosok itu bagaikan matahari yang bersinar dengan beraninya, karena surai oranyenya yang menantang gravitasi bumi. Sosok itu membawa gadis itu berlarian di taman tempat mereka berada untuk mencari sesuatu yang gadis itu tidak ketahui, dan diantara mereka tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hanya terselip suara kekehan yang terkadang keluar dari pita suara sosok yang menarik gadis itu. Dan karena terlalu senang mungkin, hingga akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh membuat lututnya tergores batu kecil yang tajam.

Sosok itu lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membalikkan badan untuk melihat kondisi gadis itu, seketika tatapannya melembut. Ia kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi gadis itu, dan dengan sigap pemuda itu membersihkan _liquid_ merah yang sedikit keluar dari luka gadis itu dengan sapu tangan kuning miliknya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam seperti menahan perih, dan setetes _kristal_ bening mulai menitik menelusuri pipi putih gadis itu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka tersebut, sosok itu kemudian mengalihkan _atensi_nya ke arah wajah gadis itu. Sosok tersebut hanya terdiam dikala gadis itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening dari _netra_nya yang seindah purnama. Detik waktupun berlalu namun tak ada satu dari mereka yang melakukan selain hanya terdiam untuk sosok itu dan menangis untuk gadis itu. Mereka seperti tersihir dalam sebuah waktu yang terhenti. Namun setitik air hujan menyadarkan mereka dari waktu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah berhenti.

Sosok itu kemudian tersenyum, menampilkan sebuah senyum yang bahkan lebih hangat dari sebuah pancaran sinar mentari. Dengan satu usapan jari, sosok itu menghapus jejal-jejak _liquid_ bening yang tadinya masih menyusuri pipi putih gadis itu. Dan tepat setelah sosok itu menarik kembali tangannya dari hadapan gadis itu, tubuh gadis itu menerjang sosok itu. Dan tanpa ragu gadis itu kemudian memeluk erat sosok tersebut bagaikan sosok itu adalah suatu yang berharga.

Hujan kian menderas, membuat tubuh keduanya menjadi basah kuyup. Tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang mau melepas pelukan tersebut, seakan pelukan itu adalah saat-saat terindah yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Dan sedetik kemudian butiran-butiran yang berkilauan tampak berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Membuat gadis itu mau tak mau melepas pelukannya, dan memandang bingung butiran-butiran berkilauan itu. Ia kemudian memandang sosok itu penuh tanya, seakan bertanya dari manakah asal butiran-butiran berkialauan tersebut. Namun yang ditatap hanya tersenyum seolah ia tahu segalanya.

Dan setelahnya _netra_ gadis itu melebar mendapati sosok itu kian merapuh, menjadi butiran-butiran berkilauan yang bahkan beribu kali lipat jauh lebih indah dibandingkan bola gas yang berkilauan di langit malam. Satu lambaian tangan menjadi akhir dari keberadaan sosok itu yang akhirnya hanya menyisakan butiran-butiran berkilauan yang semakin meredup dihabisi hujan yang kian mengganas.

Gadis itu terpaku diam kembali, _netra_nya kembali meredup sayu. Memandang hampa butiran hujan yang menghujani tubuhnya. Ia tersadar bahwa sekali lagi ia kembali tertipu oleh lensa matanya yang menganggap bahwa hal yang maya itu adalah nyata. Gadis itu kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebelumnya, yang hanya memandang segalanya hampa tanpa ia harus tau apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Mungkin ia hanya bisa berharap, ia bisa kembali menemukan sesuatu sosok maya yang bisa menjadi nyata untuk menghidupkan kembali jiwanya. Ia tidak lagi butuh hal yang nyata jika akhirnya hal nyata itu hanya akan menjadi maya. Ia kemudian kembali meyapukan _atensi_nya ke seluruh _direksi_ untuk mencari apa yang ia cari. Dan kemudian sebuah senyum bahagia tersungging dari bibir tipisnya. Mungkin saat ini gadis itu sudah kembali menemukan sosok maya-nya. Sosok yang selalu ia harapkan...

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

* * *

Waduhhh apwa inih? -_- Sebuah fict yang mungkin lebih ambigu dari pada yang kemarin Taka publish yak -_- Ada apa ini kenapa Taka bisa terkena banjir inspirasi ambigu?! Apakah ini pengaruh tidak ditemani Baka ya ;3; #plak

Okeh dah whatever yang penting terimakasih bagi readers yang udah baca sampe sini TwT  
**Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu dan akan diterima dengan senang hati**! Tapi bagi para flamers saya sarankan anda menjauh saja ke pulau segitiga bermuda -_- sampai jumpa!

_Sign,_

_Takamura Akashi._

_._

_._

_Thanks to Kuro-kun and Baka! No more for Micchan _-3-


End file.
